Guess The Cat
by Oceanshades
Summary: Guess the cat, that these short stories are talking about! Hint: al these cats are from the main warrior cat series, the prophecies begin, the new prophecy, the power of three, and Omen of the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Guess who

Guess!

In my paws Iheld such a power, I thought I could help others, and determine what is right and what was wrong.I padded along a lonely road of which I, did want to travel. I wanted to be loved, and cherished for what I did! It was the right thing to do...but now that I think about it, I was right to run away. They would all think I was a murderer. As I travelled the darkness of the caves, crying for help for my battered and bloody body,I was lonely until I met him, a cat who seemed the loneliest cat in the word. When I met him, and learned to love him, I began to feel happy that I ran away. But destiny called me back to clans, and I was only to die at the paws of a dark and evil cat. But in the process, I saved one cat from the same fate I had bestowed upon myself.

But I couldn't believe it when the cat I thought to be evil, and crude, was in Starclan. The cat I murdered, was standing there in the ranks of Starclan. It was actually, pretty awkward.

Who is this mysterious cat?


	3. Another cat to guess

Answered correctly by: Roseberrythemedicinecat,

It was Hollyleaf!

Now for a more discreet character...

I believe I died a horrible death. I got knocked into the gorge, thrown into the sharp and painful rocks, to be batted around the water like a cat to a mouse. I could see my killers eyes before I fell, he had regret and sadness in his eyes as I fell  
/down the gorge. I heard my name being called by the cat I was once mentored by. I hated hearing her scream with such sadness, and I wasn't there to help her. I have always loved her, and I think if I lived, we would have been mates. 

Oh how to think, I have always lived in and loved the water. I never thought the water would kill me like this. The gray tom that killed me, I forgave him. I know he didn't mean for me to go off the gorge edge, I too believe it was stupid

to have such a fight so close to the edge.

Who is this tom?


	4. Guess this one pretty easy

Last one guessed correctly by: samozan03

Good job! It was Whiteclaw! Onto this one

This one should be easy...

He said I was gonna be the savior of the clan,the fire. I thought I did, so long ago, I even sacrificed mykits for it. But when my medicine cat came to Me, speaking of another fire, I felt I was not good enough. I saw the fire cat, and he  
soon came into my clan. I felt like I could trust him, he seemed so kind and brave. He was like my son, for I have not had the joy of being a true mother, and he needed one. He broke a few rules, but he always had good intentions. I never knew what  
that old crazy medicine catmeant before he died, until I too was about to die. That my fire would be clenched by water. Oh, how he was right. At least I was able to say goodbye to my kits, before my mate welcomed be into the stars.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Easy huh? Well the early cat gets the bird!

As in the first person who says the answer gets the point... Or whatever. Hahah


	5. This one may be hard

The correct answer was Bluestar! Answered by : Sageandsky !

This one might be hard to some People...

Darkness threatened every pawstep of mine, as I wondered through a dark forest. I could see no glistening stars, or bright moon to light my path. Only horrible mushrooms, dark grasses and large leafless trees. The water here was muck, and I loved waking  
up every morning to run around the moors. But my visits to this dark forest grew more steadily, and rapid as I began to grow attached. Learning evil moves, and becoming a powerful warrior that I have always wanted to be. But that was until I got killed  
there, by that gray and white ragged furred tom. He killed me because I was 'not playing fair'! Little did I know, dying inside the dark forest resulted in never being a Starclan warrior. But the dark forest changed me, and I became truly evil.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

After moons of hard work and training, I was now killed again by the cat that got me killed in the first place. That what's her name? I couldn't care less, until she killed me just to prove her loyalty. I can never come back now, once  
you die twice, it's game over.

Hmm a little bit tricky, but if you think really hard it actually might be easy!


	6. Guess the cat couples extras

Guess the cat-no, guess the Couple!

The last guess the cat was correctly answered as ANTPELT! By Samozan! Congratulations again on getting an answer right

Guess what warriors couple this is

(There will be two here, an easy one and a hard one)

Easy

Water engulfed the toms lungs, as He tried franticly to escape the waters grasp. His thick fur weighed him down, and the cold rushing current threw him across the river. That's when the shecat grabbed his scruff, and strongly swam him to the surface.  
It was moons later when they declared their love to each other, and had kits. But the shecat bled out, and the kits and tom went to Riverclan.

Easy huh?

Now for the hard one

(Well it's not that hard, but it might be... I over exaggerate hahah...)

Our relation ship was rocky, first we hated each other, then we loved each other. I, the shecat, wanted my tom to just die sometimes. He could be such a pain in the tail! But some times, I loved him, and I waned him to stay with me forever. We had some  
kits together, but after I had the kits, my tom showed who he really was. I just hope my son doesn't grow up like him...he looks just like my mate, you know?When the forest began to burn in a fire, I lost him, I lost my son. I thought maybe  
Starclan was showing me a sign, maybe they tried to destroy him since he's so much like his father. That's when I saw him, being carried by his fathers worst enemy.

Moons later, I couldn't believe my daughter would just leave me. She just left, to join her father. It pained me every day...

Who is this couple?


	7. N

No one guessed on the extras... So I will be posting only one more guess the cat, until someone guesses on these last two chapters.

* * *

Guess this cat

My claws unsheathed, as I leaped at the intruding Riverclan warrior. The dripping wet tom darted to the side, and lashed out at my flank. I let out s hiss, as blood began to well at the spot. But four more Riverclan warriors attacked me and my  
patrol, and I was murdered. I died as I had lived, with a snarl still on my face, and eyes angry slits. I was in Starclan until the blue cat kicked me out, she has always hated me. But this was going too far. Now I am in forever darkness,  
with only my former allies, and other evils to converse with. We planned, and we planned for many many moons. And we attacked the clans. My former apprentice, one of our leaders slain by the ginger leader, who also died. And Brokenstar, one  
of our strongest, also slain. And I ran, back into the darkness forever. But during the battle, I remember...I saw my mate.. I haven't seen her in many moons after she went to Starclan. Before I got kicked out. She was so beautiful with her  
white fur, and black ear tips. I may be evil and cruel, but I will always have a soft spot for her.

Pretty discreet but it ain't that hard. :3 


	8. Guess the cat

Guess the cat (next chapter will be the scoresheet)

The cat extras Guess the Couples was correctly answered By Roseberrythemedicinecat

The answers were (in order)

Graystripe X Silverstream

Goldenflower X Tigerstar

And the previous guess the cat was correctly answered by

Roseberrythemedicinecat and Briardust

Answer was Thistleclaw!

Now guess this cat

Pain exploded throughout my entire body, as the badger sank its teeth into my throat, and it was over. As I lay there dying, I was only glad as my mate and kits sat beside me and said their farewells before I passed unto Starclan. I knew I lived a long  
life, I helped out my clan, rebuilding the dens when needed, catching prey for the elders. I watched as my clan both grew, and fell. I was there with the Bloodclan attack, the twolegs, the Badgers, the dark forest war, the flood and now this. I was  
only meant to help my clan-and Shadowclan- fight the Badgers but now I'm dead. But I'm glad, I died how I wanted. As a warrior.

I made this one easy...if you think hard enough :)


End file.
